Codename: 010
by kamui010
Summary: The most powerful cyborg has now be awaken. But what kind of impact will she have on the other 00 Cyborgs? Note: I don't own any part of cyborg 009, or nintendo GameCube, or Mario Kart Double Dash. Total of 14 chapters
1. A powerful cyborg?

In a old basement, locked up lies a girl. No one knows she's there, no one knows anyone's there. So she lays there awaiting for her master to wake her up. But what can she do when her own master doesn't want her to wake? Ever? It's not fair that an old man like Dr. Koizumi could keep an innocent and pure girl locked up forever. What did she do to the world? Or what did the world do to her?  
  
"What are we gonna to acomplish by just setting here in Dr. Koizumi's house huh?" growled 002 at his fellow Cyborgs.  
"We can't defeat 0010 and you know it" commented 004, "And I for one refuse to be killed by rushing into a battle without a though out plan." Dr. Koizumi sighed at the two cyborg's bickering. He knew he had to tool that could easiliy defeat 0010 but he wouldn't dare go that far. 0010 was another 00 Cyborg created by Black Ghost. He came to an area near Dr. Koizumi's house with one thing on his mind: The destruction of the 00 Cyborgs that betrayed Black Ghost. Their efforts and strengths weren't enough to defeat the lighting bearing Cyborg. Battle after battle with 0010 meant defeat after deafeat for the Cyborgs. Fighting him wasn't working and neither was talking to him. Everything seemed hopeless. And 002's ego was growing bigger and bigger every moment they sat there in Dr. Koizumi's living room. 005 peered out the window, gazing quietly at the rain that was falling.  
  
"Well at least it's raining eh?" Giggling nervously, 007's efforts of trying to calm down the room failed.  
"So 004, tell us about this 'thought out plan' that you won't leave home without."Grumbled 002. 004 just stood there silently glaring at his comerade. He knew talking to 002 when he was like this was pointless. 004 was too smart to fall into one of 002's holes of tourment.  
"Yes, at least it's raining. It will protect us from 0010." said 004 as he joined 005 looking out the window.  
"So that's the plan!? Make it rain?!" 002 roared as he shot a mean and evil glare at everyone. What could they do? Nothing was working. Not only that but 009, the former strongest Cyborg, was sick in bed. His condition was critical and he couldn't be moved from his bed in the ship, which was located in a small cavern under a cliff beneith Dr. Koizumi's house. It was the only way 009 could get the medical attention he needed so badly. And now with one of their strongest fighter down, none of them dared to aproach 0010. Except 002.  
"I for one have had enough!" 002 suddenly pouned the table near him, shattering it to pieces. "I will not be labeled a coward by setting here with the likes of you!" The large windows behind 002 suddenly flew open. There stood 0010, grining evily as he always did. "What do you want!" 002 grabbed 0010's collar, demanding the information he asked for.  
0010 smirked. "I heard there was a powerful Cyborg living here. I was growing tired of fighting weaklens so I though this cyborg would actually be a challenge."  
002 jolted back a bit and Dr. Gilmore jumped in "009 is in terrible condintion right now. I won't let you interfere with his healing!" Dr. Koizumi didn't like the way things were going. He knew exactly which cyborg 0010 was refering to. Luckly for him and the whole world, 0010 had no clue where in the house the cyborg slept.  
"I'm terriblely sorry son" Dr. Koizumi gentely muttered "But the cyborg your refering to is asleep and I don't intend on waking him up." After all, that's all 009 has been doing for hours.  
"Shut up old man! You know exactly who I'm talking about!" 0010 shouted. He was aimed at Dr. Koizumi for being so difficuilt. Ofcourse, the big hero 002 jumped in front of Dr. Koizumi and nailed 0010 right in the mouth with a punch.  
"Leave him alone. Since 009 is down I'm the strongest Cyborg here so your going to have to fight me!"  
"Never!" Yelled 0010 and shot out the large windows in which he entered through. "You wanna know why Dr. Kozumi is so intent on the electric working right in this house? Well perhaps I'll so you!" Just then, 0010 disappeared with a flash. All eyes were now on Dr. Koizumi with one question on all of their minds: Who was the powerful cyborg 0010 was talking about? 


	2. Awaken

"Dr. Koizumi, 0010 was talking about 009 right?" asked Dr. Gilmore.  
"Ofcourse he was! That pretty boy 009 gets all the attention around here. It's only natural that he would be talking about him!" 002 never admitted it but, he was a bit jealous of 009. It's true, 009 did get alot of attention around the comerades. He wasn't bad looking at all, he was nice, he was strong, and he got the only girl cyborg to fall head over heels for him. Not that 002 had a crush on 003. He though she was too soft but did value her ability to detect danger. But 002 was just tired of not being the center of attention anymore. Before 009 was put into the picture, 002 was the strongest cyborg. But now 009 was on their team and 002 didn't like the change.  
As soon as Dr. Koizumi was ready with an answer, the lights turned off all over the big old house.  
"The rain must have done it." Said 005, solemnly.  
"Hey I can't cooked with---" But 006 was stopped before he could finish his complaining. After all, 006 couldn't talk while everything in the house was shaking.  
"It's 0010!" 002 turned to 003. "Where is he?"  
003 closed her eyes, trying to concentrate while the house was shaking. "He's in the... The basement!"  
002 jolted towards the stairs that lead to Dr. Koizumi's basement.  
"No don't go down there!" Dr. Koizumi shouted as he chased after 002. He finally cought up with him while they were in the hallway. Dr. Koizumi grabbed 002's shoulder and shouted a final warning before 002 stopped. Everyone else had followed the two into the hallway, with 006 staggering in the back.  
"What's the problem Dr. Koizumi?" asked 004 as the house finally stopped shaking.  
Taking a deep breath, Dr. Koizumi responded. "There really is a powerful cyborg in the house." Dr. Koizumi bowwed his head in shame. He knew once he told them about the powerful cyborg they would all want to set her free to join their team. He knew that would only lead to world destruction. But the cat was already out of the bag. "It's a young girl. Her name is 010. Don't confuse her with 0010."  
As soon as Dr. Koizumi said it, 002's memory was jolted. 0010 was still in the basement. And if he was down there alone with a powerful cyborg, it wasn't going to be pretty. Before anyone could stop him, 002 ran down the stairs into the basement. The old basement was musky and dusty but through all the grime 002 could see 0010 hovering over what looked like a coffin.  
"What do you think your doing?" Demanded 002.  
0010 chuckled and said "I told you I'd show you what I was talking about!"  
002 instantly knew that the powerful cyborg Dr. Koizumi was talking about, 010, was in the coffin. Suddenly the bricks from the walls of the basement flew from their resting places and headed towards 0010's head.  
"Damn!" Shouted 0010 as he ducked. Unfortunatly for him the bricks collapsed and 0010 was hidden under a pile of bricks. Enough to kill someone. Loose paper that were once laying on the floor were caught in a whirlwind.  
"010 has been awakened!" Screeched Dr. Koizumi.  
"What?" 002 knew from Dr. Koizumi's expression in the hallway that 010 being awake wasn't good. The papers settled down. 003 informed everyone that 0010 was dead.  
"It must...It must have been 010 who killed him." Reality hit 002 like a ton of bricks. This wasn't no ordinary cyborg they were dealing with. But the good news was that his rival 009 would no longer be the center of attention. It didn't bring him much joy becuase he knew that he wouldn't get loads of attention either. For now on all eyes were going to be on 010, whoever this mysterious girl was. 


	3. The Story

One leg emerged from the computerized coffin. Then an arm reached for a ledge on the wall. Everyone watched in wonder as 010 helped herself from the coffin. She glanced around the room at her fellow cyborgs. Or at least everyone thought she was one of them.  
"EEEPP!! I don't wanna die!!!" cried 006 and he dashed behind 007.  
"Wha...What?' Asked 010. She was clueless about the situation. She had no idea she was a cyborg. Or where she was. As 010 was still giving off her cute but confused expression on her face, Dr. Koizumi decided to explain himsrlf and 010.  
"Look there's a reason why I never told anyone about 010, my creation." At this moment everyone, including 010, returned to the living room. 010 was like a corious kitten as she walked around the room. She picked up everything and ran her fingers over all the textures. 010's exmination of the living room was annoying the hell out of 002. He watched her the whole time. There was something about 010 that he sort of liked. But he wasn't about to go all mushy and lovey-dovey on a 15 year old girl. He was 18 after all!  
"I am the scientist who worked on 010. Actually I realize I never told you that I was a novice scientist and like Dr. Gilmore I was taken advantage by the Black Ghost. My first assignment was to create the first 0 cyborg. There is a differemce between all of you and 010. You see although you were all turned into cyborg before 010, Black Ghost had been dreaming and planning of the creation of 010. He created the line of some what weak cyborgs. I'm afraid all of you are the weak cyborgs. And then he wanted to create a line of the strongest cyborgs after the weaker ones were created. These powerful cyborg would be known as the 0 cyborgs, and the weaker cyborgs would be called the 00 Cyborgs. 010 was the first 0 cyborg to be created. I don't know why," he paused to catch his breath, "But I decided to call her 010 and not 01. I was told to equipped 010 with the best powers and fighting skills. It was after I created her that I realized Black Ghost ws going to use her and all the other cyborgs to take over the world. I knew Dr. Gilmore was planning a rebellion with the cyborgs he created, which is all of you. But before I could join the rebellion I thought it would be smart for the one and only strongest cyborg to be put to sleep in what I call a computerized coffin that obvious ran on electricity. I was able to esape sfaely with 010. I kept her in my basement hoping never to awaken her. And ofcourse the computerize coffin ran on electricity. That's why I wanted the electricity in the house to be perfect. I didn't want her to be set free. "  
There was a silent pause after Dr. Koizumi's story. 010 looked a little stunned. Even though it didn't look like it, she was paying attention the whole time, and this made 002 chuckled.  
"How can you be laughing at a time like this 002?" Questioned 007, afraid that 010 could destroy the earth any second.  
002 cleared he troat. "...Sorry."  
"Dr. Koizumi, 010 can destroy the Earth easiliy can't she?" asked 008.  
Dr. Koizumi only nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so. That's why I kept her concealed for so long. 010 is the youngest cyborg ever created. She was captured by Black Ghost onlysix months ago."  
"What I don't understand is why Black Ghost created us if we're so weak." Said 004.  
"He wanted you all to act as an army. You and the other 00 Cyborgs would be the soldiers while the 0 Cyborgs were your leaders." Answered Dr. Koizumi  
003 put the palm of her hand to cheek, a look of concern over came her face. "I better go tell 009 about all this." She leaped up and ran out, towards the ship. 005 headed back towards the basement to retrive 0010's body. They had no need for it anyways. 


	4. Meeting

010's curiousity level was still at an all time high. "What am I going to do? That 002 was watching me the whole time....I think I got on his nerves...."  
"Nah you weren't that bad." 010 leaped up and turned around quick. The sound of 002's voice had startled her.  
"002! I....I thought I was alone."  
002 found himself smiling at the girl, something he rarely ever does even to his friends. He quickly cleared his throat, hoping she didn't see it. 010 wasn't exactly pretty, she was much more of an adverage looking girl. She had dark brown hair that met her jaw, thick eyebrows, and wore glasses. She was short and her hair seemed a little frizzy and very wavy. 002 always believed it never should matter how a person looks on the outside. He had no room to talk since he was made fun of alot for his big nose.  
"So what exactly do you plan to do 010?" Questioned 002.  
"Wha...What do you mean?"  
"Oh c'mon! You and I both know you can blow up this planet in a heartbeat. Do you plan on doing so?" What 002 said hurt 010 deeply. She felt like she just got slapped acrossed the face hard.  
"What!? I would never blow up this planet EVER! I grew up here too ya know. It's my home too. Yeah people have done stuff that hurt me alot but I still would never blow up Earth!"  
"Oh I didn't know." And 002 walked out of the room that was now 010's room. "What a pain!" he told himself.  
"And that's the whole story..." 003 said to 009 when she finished explaining their new team mate.  
"I can't believe this. She's that powerful?" Asked 009.  
All 003 did was nod silently. The images of 010's horrible power ran through her mind. It was terrifying to see 005 take 0010's battered and bloody body to the ocean. She hoped she would never see that again. She wished 009 was there, to hold her when she was scared. She knew she would have felt much safer then. 003 and 009 had gotten very close since they met. A few weeks ago they told each other how they felt about each other. And yes, it was love. Ever since then you couldn't seperate the two from each other. They even started sharing a room together and sleeping in the same bed.  
"I've been very lonely since you got sick 009..." 003 exclaimed with a bit of lust in her eyes.  
At this point 009 was feeling much better and he prooped himself up where his face met her's, and he smiled. "Let me take some of that loneliness away..." As his mouth slowly inched towards her mouth, the door suddenly slammed open.  
"Hiya! You meet be 009!" And at the sound of 010's voice to two snapped away from each other.  
"Who...Oh you must be 010." No matter what had just happend 009 always seemed to keep his cool. It was 003 who sat back in her chair, surprised and flustered.  
"010 you just can't barg through doors without knocking first!" 003 hated it when she was caught off gaurd.  
"I'm sorry 003 I just wanted to meet 009. By the way, is 002 always so cranky?"  
009 smiled and giggled at what 010. "I see you met 002. I'm afraid he's always like that 010."  
"You better not get too close to him 010. He can be very cruel and heartless at times. You seem sweet and I would hate to have your feelings get hurt. There's no changing him." warned 003.  
"No changing him eh?" 010 got a certain sparkle in her eyes.  
"What do you plan on doing?" chuckled 009 "Change him or something?"  
010 stood up tall and straight with a smile spread acrossed her face. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Watch me!" And with that she marched proudly out of the room.  
"She seems nice. We need more nice people on this team you know?" Commented 009. "But now where was I?" Again his mouth inched slowly towards 003's... 


	5. A change?

010 wandered through the house again. She was hunting for 002 to prove to everyone that there is good in everyone.  
"Hm...Where could he have gone?" wondered 010. Her face suddenly met a soft but hard surface. She peered up to see that she stupidly ran into 002. "Well speak of the devil."  
"You were looking for me?" 002 gazed down at 010 with ice cold eyes. If it's one thing he's always hated was when people talked behind his back.  
"Yes! 002 would you....Like to play GameCube with me?" This was 010's first test to see if he was nice enough to accept or kindly reject without losing his head.  
"What? Why would you want me to play with you? You should hate me by now. I treated you like crap. Don't you have a brain?"  
010's eyes got softer with sadness. Seeing this face broke 002's heart but he wasn't about to slip up again. Way too many times has he revealed his soft side to her. It had to end.  
"...I don't hate. For reason, I have a feeling I could never hate you 002."  
002's eyes were covered by his long red hair. A grin spread across his face and he looked down at 010.  
"Don't look like that kid. C'mon," He put his arm around 010, which made her blush like mad. "Let's go play that GameCube thing."  
Had she done it? Had she changed 002?  
002 knew he could keep his kind emotions hidden when he's around the others. But he just couldn't do it around 010. So he just stopped trying to hide them from her. What could he do? He was in love with the girl and no one could do a thing about it.  
"HA! I'm winning!" Yelped 010 with excitement in her voice. The two were playing Mario Cart Double Dash.  
"What?! No fair! My character is crappy!" Complained 002.  
"Ha ha! The snooze you loose!"  
"Just wait I'll catch up!" Suddenly the lights in the house went off again and the TV screen went blank.  
010 didn't like the darkness at all. Franticly she searched for 002's hand in the dark. "002! Where are you?"  
002 could sense 010's fear. He found her in the dark and held her close. "Don't worry I've got you." 010 buired her face into 002's chest. 002 though 010 was more braver than this. He realized that even though she was the strongest, she was still very innocent. Dr. Koizumi enter 010's room with a candle and saw the two holding each other.  
"Am I interupting?" he asked.  
002 and 010 looked and each other and blushed heavly. "Um...No!" 010 quickly responded.  
"There's an emergancy meeting in the living room. The others are looking for you." Dr. Kozumi reported. The two got up from the floor and headed for the living with Dr. Kozumi. What could the emergancy be?  
They listened closely as 003 tried to sense the danger. "It...It feels like 0010..." She said.  
"What? But 010 defeated 0010 already!" exclaimed 006.  
"003, are you absolutely sure it's 0010?" Asked 008.  
There was a pause before she answered. "...Yes."  
"Then let's go!" Annouced 009. He was getting his old fighting spirit back again. After being in bed for days all he wanted to do was strectch his legs out. 003 admired 009's energy and laughed.  
002 turned to 010, afraid she was still scared of the dark. "Are you ready 010?"  
010 had a little fear in her heart but she chased it away fast. She looked up at him and replied "You bet!" 


	6. A battle

010's outfit looked a little different than the other 00 Cyborg's outfits. Her was a skirt instead of a shirt and pants. Along with that it had the belt, the big yellow buttons, the yellow scarf, some pointy sholder pads, and long white boots. 002 had no clue how she was going to run in high heels but he didn't ask.  
All the cyborgs were put into groups "I want to be with 010!" explained 007. "I feel more safer with her."  
"Same here!" agreed 006.  
010 bowwed her head in sorrow. Was that all she was to them? Someone to protect them from Black Ghost's minions? "You can come with me...If you want."  
Everyone agreed that the two groups would be built around the two strongest Cyborgs they had: 009 and 010. 003 ran to 009's side, everyone knew she would. But to everyone's suprise someone went to 010's side. Yes it was 002. Everyone's guess was that 002 would be in 009's group so he could prove to everyone that 009 wasn't so great. But 002 had followed his heart and was happy with his decision. For once he didn't care what others thought about him wanting to be close to 010. For the one day that she had been with them he tried his best to let others know that she was just another commerade and nothing more. But how could he run away from how he feels and who he is?  
"Alright everyone seems to be in groups." said Dr. Gilmore. "I wish you all the best of luck." And they were off. 010's group went to the cliff area where they first met 0010. No 0010 to be found.  
"Well then let's go look somewhere else. He's obviously not here right now--" And with that a massive thunderbolt that came from nowhere struck 007 befre he could finish his sentence.  
"007!" yelped 006 as he ran to his fallen comerade's side.  
"Who's there?" shouted 002.  
"Why it's just me, 0010's twin brother!" exlaimed the figure that resembled 0010.  
"Your gonna pay for that!" A massive fire overcame 010's hand. She flew up and aimed straight for 0010. What no one knew was 0010's twin brother was much stronger than the original 0010. The new 0010 summoned a lighting bolt from the sky that struck 010 hard.  
"010!!!!!" screamed 002 in pain as he saw the one he loved fall with a limp and lifeless body. He flew up into the sky and caught her just before she hit the ground. He held her hurt body his his arms, trying to revive her. "010...010!" he repeated until she gained consciousness.  
"...002?" she whispered. Suddenly she remembered everything and sprang to her feet. "I gotta defeat 0010!"exclaimed 010. As soon as she was up on her feat 006 was struck with a lighting bolt. "006!!!" She shouted. She tried her best to run to his side but her waist was sliced right open by the lighting that had hit her. 010 collapsed to the ground.  
  
"010 no!" 002 ran to her. He exaimined her injured side and ripped a piece of his scarf off, just enough to rap around 010's waist. "You can't fight anymore 010. Your badly injured. Just stay here and I'll take care of him until the others come."  
"No...You can't do it alone. It...It would be suicide. I'm the...st...strongest cyborg. Everyone's countin on me. That's why they wanted me to join the team." But 002 just ignored her. He cared too much about her to let her die. He headed towards the sky and punched 0010 right in the face, just as he had done to his twin brother. 010 was shocked at 002's punch. How could he have punched him while I couldn't even touch 0010? She though to herself. It was the anger in 002's heart tat made him powerful. Seeing his beloved 010 get hurt by a jerk sent by Black Ghost made him more angrier than anything else could make him. Revenge was written in 002's eyes. But a soon as there was light in defeating 0010, 002 was also struck by a powerful thunderbolt and flew to the ground below him. "002!!!" screamed 010 in horror. This was the last straw. She was angry and making the world's most powerful cyborg angry was not a good thing. Flame enraged in her eyes. Heat of anger and revenge flooded her limp little body. Not one but both of her hands were again overcomed by flames. Her eyes glowed and she was ready for a fight. She flew right towards 0010's head but just before shemet it, she disappeared. She reappeared behind him and place her firey hands on his back sending flames over his entire body. 0010 scream in agony as his body burned to ashes. That was the last they would see of 0010.  
010 went to her loved one's side and held him like he had done many times in the past. "002 please don't die...I just couldn't live in a world knowing you weren't there to live with me. It just wouldn't be worth it..." A few gentle tears fell down 010's sad face. 


	7. Pain

003 grew worried about her fellow cyborgs that weren't in her group. She sensed an intense battle taking place where they were stationed. But now she couldn't tell if anyone survived. The group of cyborgs made their was to where the others were. So far, this wasn't looking good. For all they knew and with all of 003's information, the other group was dead.  
"003, are you absolutely sure that you can't feel any life forces in that area?" asked 004.  
"Yes I'm positive I can't." she responded.  
But 003 couldn't be any more wrong. The reason she couldn't feel any life in the cliff area was becuase 010 teleported everyone in her group back to the Dolphin, their ship. They needed help badly and 010 wasn't about to let anyone die. 009's group discovered this as soon as they made it to the area.  
"We should head back to the Dolphin." said 008. "I gotta know if they're alright."  
"Yes let's head back now." Agreed 005.  
"Is he going to be alright Dr. Gilmore?" worried 010. She didn't leave 002's side at all since she teleported them to the Dolphin. 002 had fought bravely to avenge 010 but ended up getting hurt himself. It put a knife through 010's heart to see him in such intense pain. She just wanted to hug him and cry for hours. She felt it was her fault they got hurt. After all, everyone wanted her to protect them, or so she thought. She gentlely dabbed his face with a weat sponge. Please she thought to herself. Please just wake up. But he was still asleep.  
"Dr. Gilmore!" exclaimed 009. "Where are they?"  
"Calm down 009." Said Dr. Gilmore. "They're all here and they will all be alright. You shouldn't worry yourself."  
"Oh thank goodness." Sighed 003. "We thought they were all dead. There was alot of blood at the site they were at."  
Dr. Gilmore found this to be strange. He worked on all the injured cyborgs but not even one of them had an open flesh wound on their body. The only cyborg he hadn't examined was 010 and she seemed fine. Or is she? he thought.  
"010 could I see you for a moment?" Dr. Gilmore asked. She walked over to him and he asked "Are you alright? The other cyborgs said they found alot of blood where you had been fighting."  
010 jolted back. She totally forgot about her wound because she was so worried about the others. "Oh Dr.Gilmore I'm sorry! I completely forgot about my wound on my side." She held up her shirt a bit so he could see her cut. It was deep and infected. Dr. Gilmore was kicking himself fo not noticing the blood running down 010's right leg. How could I be so stupid? he criticized himself. He told her to lay on a bed and her fixed up her wound.  
While Dr. Gilmore worked on 010, the other injured cyborgs began to wake up. All except 002.  
"Ah jeez what happend to me?" 007 asked as her rubbed the back of his bald head.  
"According to Dr. Gilmore, 0010 had a twin brother. That's who attacked you and the others. But he's dead now thanks to 010." 009 almost asked 004 to repeat what he just said becuase he made a mistake. But then 009 realized that he hadn't. 009 was so used to hearing that he saved the day, it made him stumble a bit to hear that someone had saved them all. He didn't like the way things turned out today. He was determined that next time he would be the hero and it would be 010 in the group with no action. He wanted the attention and hated every moment when everyone was congratulating 010 on a good victory.  
"Thank you." she said but she didn't really care if she won or not. The real prize would be to see 002 wake up. "How's 002?"  
"Well I can see a love connection forming between you two eh?" Teased 007. But he was right. 010 wasn't going to try to hide her feelings for 002. There was something about that made that made her want to smile and be happy. She never wants to be apart from him, even after they defeat Black Ghost and go on their ways. She knows, in her secret heart, she will never leave them. The rest of the cyborgs went to Dr. Koizumi's house to rest up and eat. But, just as 003 had done for 009, 010 stayed behind with 002, still dabbing his face with a wet sponge. Some of the moisture on his face wasn't from the sponge. Some of it was 010's silent tears. 


	8. Rumors

010 had dozed off to sleep when she was sitting in the chair next to 002's bed. 005 and Dr. Gilmore entered to the room where 002 rested. They found the sleeping 010's head on the bed while the rest of her body was still in the chair.  
"Poor girl, she's had a rough day. 005 would you take her back to room?"  
"Yes Dr. Gilmore." 005 carefully picked up 010, trying not to wake her up. It had been three days since the battle with 0010. 002 had been asleep ever since then. 010 had not been able to sleep a wink, in worry that 002 would die or never wake up. Every day had been a rough day for her. 005 placed her gentlely on her bed and covered her up. He too hoped 002 would wake up soon, so everything could be the way it was before. Dr. Gilmore examined 002's body and condition.  
Dr. Gilmore sighed heavily. "Wake up will you so 010 and everyone else will stop worrying?"  
While he was asleep, 002 had a terrible nightmare. He was walking around his old town in the Bronx when he spotted 010.  
"010!" He shouted. He waved his hand in the air to get her attention. But before she could turn towards him a knife bolted right through her chest. The bearer of the knife stood behind her. It was none other than 0010's twin brother.  
"NOOO!!!" He shrieked. At that moment his eyes flew open in terror as his body shot up. To his surprise, tears flooded his face. He looked hurriedly aroubd the room when he spooted a clock. It was 4:30 a.m. Remembering what had happend four days ago, he shot out of the bed and out of the Dolphin. He headed straight for Dr. Koizumi's house. No one heard his come in from their sound sleep. He was like a madman hunting for 010's room. When he finally found her room he opened the dorr and entered. He closed it behind him and found her there sleeping. She was safe and sound which made 002 smile. He was worried his nightmare came true. He gentlely pushed her over on the bed and laid next to her. With his arm wrapped around her, so no one could get her, he slowly feel asleep.  
The next morning, 006 was shocked at what he found. As he went around the rooms to inform the sleepy heads that breakfest was ready he came to 010's room where he found 002 and 010 in bed together. Now, 006 got the wrong idea right away and didn't disturb them. He told everyone at the breakfest table what he discovered.  
"What? don't you think 002 is a tad old for 010? He was kidnapped byBlack Ghost in the 20's?!" exclaimed 007. Everyone's voices were flying aroubd the room like a hurricane.  
"What do you think they've done?"  
"If he touched her I'm calling the police!"  
"What if they get married?"  
"Married!? They're both too young for that!"  
"Well I think it's sweet and cute!" commented 003. I guess she really did change 002...Or did she?  
009 just sat in silence while he listened to everyone talking about 002 and 010. Well I guess 010 isn't so perfect after all he chuckled and he though silently to himself. He liked to see her loose, even though she didn't do a thing to him.  
"What so funny 009?" Questioned 006.  
"Um...Nothing. Nothing at all."  
002 and 010 began to wake up at the same time. They're eyes met. 002 was smiling while 010 rapped her arms around his neck, crying tears of joy.  
"002! I though you were going to die! I'm so glad you finally woke up!!"  
"I'm glad to see your okay too. How's your side?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.  
010 looked up at him with big brown eyes full of tears. "Who cares? I'm just glad your okay." The grip she had around his neck grew a bit tighter. "I'm just glad your ok..."  
002 looked down at her. "Hey now," he said as he gentlely wipped away her tears. "That sad face just doesn't suit you at all."  
010 calmed down. But she never let go of his neck. 


	9. A promise

010 and 002 could smell the breakfest 006 had prepared. They both got to their feet and made their way down to the kitchen. As soon as they entered the room the talking came to an abolute stop. All eyes were on them and a few faces had wicked grins on them.  
"What's everyone looking at?" asked 002.  
"Had a busy night?" 009 broke the silence. It hit both 010 and 002 that they knew about them sleeping in the same bed last night.  
"No no you've got everything wrong guys. We didn't do anything last night." Explained 010 nervously.  
"Uh huh." Commented 009 as he slowly left the room. The other cyborgs were on 009's side. They didn't believe a word 010 said and all shot looks at 010 and 002. It just looked too weird. To find a man and a woman in bed together and their arms wrapped around each other looked very strange to them.  
"We'll leave you two alone so you can eat together. C'mon guys." Annouced 004. They could pick on me all they want, though 002, but they can't pick on 010! With that thought, 002 grabbed 004's collar.  
"Listen here pal. When she said nothing happend last night she meant it. Now if you have a problem with believing that I wouldn't mind forcing it into that small pea brain of yours. And no this isn't a threat, this is a promise." Growled 002.  
004 pushed back, away from 002. "Look it isn't my fault your in love with a child. Your were born right before the 20's. Your at least over 70 years old and your in love with a 15 year old. You may have been captured, turned into a cyborg, frozen when you were 18, and still look 18 even to this day, but that doesn't give you the right to cradle rob!" Shouted 004. Everyone stayed quiet. No one had ever told 010 about the 00 Cyborg's history. She didn't know that 002 was that old. She thought that knowing this it would make her stop loving 002. But she still loved him which brought a smile to her face. But 004's words made 002 angry. And he ended up punching 004 right in the stomach. Everyone stood still and stayed silent. 009, Dr. Gilmore, and Dr. Koizumi rushed into the room to see what was happening and was shocked to see 004 on the floor, gasping for air. 010 ran in between 002 and 004.  
"Stop this now! You see what happens when you start up stories and spread rumors? People get hurt! You all remind me of my older brother Fuuma!" And with that she automatically became silent. Painful memories of her older brother flooded her memory. All the things he had done to her, all the things she made her self forget over the years, all the pain, it all came back and broke her heart once again. A tear began to form in her eye. She ran out of the room, back to her room.  
"010 wait!" called 002 behind her. He left the room and chased after her.  
"He'll...He'll pay for this." Warned 004. "I swear it!"  
010 made it to her room. She slammed the door shut and threw her self on her bed where she buried her face into her pillow and cried. Why? Why did I have to remember Fuuma?  
A knock came to her door and then a voice. "010?" It was 002. "I'm coming in now."  
"No don't come in! I don't want you to see me like this." It was too late. He was already in the room.  
He held her close, remembering what she told him in the hallway almost a week ago. "010, is this what you meant when you said that the world had done terrible things to you?" he asked.  
"...Yes. My brother he--" But she couldn't finish becuase of a sob that came out of her throat. She cried harder into 002's chest. He knew now wasn't the time to talk. All he did was hold her until she stopped crying, promising her everything will be alright.  
"It's ok 010. You talk when ever you feel like talking. And you cry as long as you want to. I'll still be here. I promise."  
It wasn't until an hour later when she was ready to talk. She told him a sad and painful story. "It happend a few years ago. Me and my family lived at a shrine in Tibet called the Daisuke shrine. But even though we owned a shrine, my mother and father were big business people. Theywere always gone together on business trips around the world. At times they were gone for weeks, leaving me and Fuuma alone together. This gave Fuuma a chance to do what ever he wanted to me. He always abused me and beat me. Especialy when he didn't have a good day at work or school. He always took his pain out on me. Then one day, he killed our parents because I wasn't there for him to beat up on. The next day I was taken by Black Ghost and I've never seen him since." The memories hurt 010 terriblely and 002 could tell from her face. He huged her and said, "I'll protect you 010. When we defeat Black Ghost and we all go our seperate ways I'll take you with me, so you never have to see your brother again. I promise." She smiled and hugged back. It was nice to feel wanted. And to feel loved. 


	10. Joyride

"I'm finally gonna win!!" Exclaimed 002 as his driver in Mario Kart Double Dash took the lead.  
"Oh no you won't!" Yelped 010 as her driver went passed 002's and won the race.  
"But...But how!" 002 was shocked but he didn't really care. He was just glad to see 010 feeling better. For now on, however, 002 and 010 were considered outsiders to the other cyborgs. After the incident in the kitchen and the bed room no one wanted to even give them the time of day. But they knew they couldn't defeat Black Ghost without their help so they never drove them out of their team. The two cyborgs turned of thje game and sat back laughing at 010's victory.  
"So we're considered freaks by the others eh?" 002 pointed out.  
"Yep...We should do something to REALLY freak them out!" Giggled 010.  
002 laughed at 010. "Yeah like what? Take the Dolphin out for a joy ride?" The two paused for a moment, thinking about the idea 002 had just suggested. Grins appeared on their faces as the two leaped up and headed for Dr. Gilmore's room where the keys to the Dolphin were. Luckly for them Dr. Gilmore was in the asleep on the couch in the living room.  
"Here they are 002!" Annouced 010.  
"Yes let's get going!" They made their way out side and to the small cavern where the Dolphin was located. Little did they know 009 and 003 were in a room in the Dolphin making out. No one ever locked the doors in the Dolphin. They only used to key to start up the Dolphin. 002 and 010 sat in the two front seats of the Dolphin and 002 started it up.  
"This going to great 010!"  
"I know I can't wait!" The Dolphin took flight and zoomed through the air. 003 and 009 yelped at the movement of the Dolphin.  
"009 what's goin on?" Cried 003.  
"I don't know!" Replied 009. 009 then took 003's hand and lead her through the Dolphin. The speed of the ship was intense. It made it difficult to move around. "Someone must have stolen the keys from Dr. Gilmore." That's when it struck him. He knew right away it was 002 and 010 doing this.  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEHA!!!!!!" Shouted 002 happily. 010 just laughed and laughed through the whole trip.  
"This is soo much fun! Why can't the others be cool like you 002?"  
"What can I say it's a gift." Boasted 002.  
"010!! 002!!!" shout 003 and 009 in unison. 002 and 010 head flip around towards 003 and 009.  
"Ah crap!" Yelled 002.  
"Ouuii..." Wimpered 010.  
009 tried to take control of the Dolphin from 002. 002 knew he would look like a fool in front of 010 if he let 009 take the controls. So as 009 reached for them, 002 pushed him and he fell to the ground.  
"009!" cried 003. Unfortunatly when 002 pushed 009 his elbow hit a button. The button made the ship do amazing flips. But since no one had their seat bealts on, all four of the Cyborgs when flying throughout the room. All kinds of cries were heard throught the out of control ship.  
"OUUI!!"  
"GAAAAAHHH!!!"  
"SHIT!! SHIT!!!"  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!"  
They tossed and turned and rolled and fliped all through the air. 002 finally made it to the controls and stopped the Dolphin in mid air and steered it back home. Everyone else landed on top of each other in weird positions.  
"Well I hope you two are happy!" Lectured 009.  
"Well looks like the boyscout is going to tell on us 010." 010 didn't say anything to 002's remark. "Uh...010?"  
010 was laying on the floor with swirly anime eyes, since she was on the bottom of the pile. 003 shook 010 by the collar.  
"010! 010!" she repeated.  
010 responded, "I dun wanna go to school mommy. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with youuuu..."  
A sweat drop fell down the side of the their faces as they headed for home. 


	11. A lecture

"I can't believe you did this!" Dr. Gilmore angrily shout at 002 and 010. "You two have lost everyone's trust, do you think this will bring it back? Well your wrong!"  
"Look we both know it was pretty stupid but everyone just kept pissing us off!" replied 002 angrily. "We'll prove to everyone that we're not in love!"  
"...I'm going to my room." said 010 and walked away. 002 couldn't help but wonder what he said hurt 010. He then though whoa what if she really does love? Out of no where while Dr. Gilmore was calling 010 back, 002 jumped up and kick his heels together. Everyone who was in the room stood there and stared at him in amazement and shock. Was their mean and stuffy 002 changing into a kind heart love struck man? Ofcourse he was! "My goodness!" 010 responded to 002's little movement. "What got your spirit up so high?"  
002 came behind 010 and put his arm around her sholder. "C'mon let's go to your room shall we?"  
"Um...Okay. Sure!" 010 smiled. They head towards her room. The two sat down on the floor and started to talk.  
"010 what made you wanna leave the room when Dr. Gilmore was yelling at us?" asked 002.  
010 became very flustered and embaressed. She couldn't tell 002 how she felt about him. But she couldn't runaay from her feeling either. So she took a deep breath and began.  
"002, I know we've only known each other for a little over a week but...This feeling has never been so strong." She began to chicken out. Should I do this? she asked herself. Before she could answer, a loud crash came from outside. 002 and 010 sprang to their feet and looked out the window. "What on Earth was that?"  
Down below them stood a figure. 010 was able to make out the figure and shuttered when she realized who it was. She back quickly away from the window, trembling. 002 stood there looking at her in confusion.  
"010 what's the matter?" He asked concerned something was terriblely wrong. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. All she could was stand their and let the tears flow down her cheeks. 002 ran to her and grabbed her sholders. "Tell me what's wrong!"  
010 choaked and whispered. "That...That's my brother down there." 


	12. Kidnapped

002 threw 010's windows open and jumped down to the ground. He was angry and was ready to beat the shit out of Fuuma.  
"What do you want?" Demanded 002.  
"Don't get your undies in a bunch. I just wanna talk to my little sister." said Fuuma.  
"Too bad! Your not going near her!"  
"Try and stop me!" Fuuma released an energy ball that made 002 fly backwards into the house.  
"002!!" Shrieked 010. She jumped from the window and ran to 002's side. "002! Fuuma what do you want? Leave me alone!"  
"Don't be stupid Kamui. I'm here on a mission. You know who gave me this mission?"  
010 didn't want to hear. She already knew the answer. Her brother, Fuuma, had been sent here by Black Ghost. "I'm guessing you want to kill all the other cyborgs and me?"  
"Half right. I just want you Kamui. I got plenty of things to share with you." sneered Fuuma.  
"I don't care!" Fuuma ran up to 010 and grabbed her wrist hard. "Your hurting me!!" She cried.  
"Stop it!!" shouted 002 and kicked Fuuma in the stomach. But it didn't phase Fuuma at all. He grabbed 010 and flew up in the sky. 002 chased him close behind. Fuuma stopped in mid air along with 002. "Why did you stop?"  
"I have something to tell all of you before I take Kamui somewhere I can kill her. I am...Black Ghost!" And with that he disappeared.  
"010!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted 002. He lost her. He had no clue where Fuuma took her and what he would do with her. What he was going to do it wasn't going to be good. 002 flew back to Dr. Koizumi's house and told everyone the news.  
"What?!" Exclaimed Dr. Koizumi. "This isn't good. Not only is Fuuma Black Ghost but he could use her to destroy the world."  
"I think we should leave her with him." Said 004. "She's related to Black Ghost. She should have known."  
"How could you be so cruel 004?!" Before 002 could defend 010, 003 jumped in with a surprise attack. "She's done nothing to you. She's done nothing to anyone. Sure when 002 and her took the Dolphin for a joy ride it was stupid but she meant no harm and neither did 002! I'm tired of everyone treating them so badly! Now we're going to join together and bring 010 back! After all she's saved us twice in the past. It's time to return the favor."  
"But 004's right. She should have--" 009 was interupped by 003.  
"Oh shut up 009!" Everyone was shocked. These two love birds were having thier first fight. "Now let's go!" 003 was able to detect where Fuuma had taken 010. "She's at the Tokyo Tower." She told everyobe. They all marched down to the Dolphin and started her up. Their next destination: Tokyo Tower where the final battle will take place. 


	13. The battle begins

The wind blew hard on the top of Tokyo Tower. It hit 010's face hard and made her cheeks ice cold. She was tied up to the side of the of the tower in a crucifix position. She awaited her brother's next move.  
"So Kamui you seemed to be getting closer to the other cyborgs in such a short period of time. Too bad most of them hate you for being so loose around the one with a big nose." Pointed out Fuuma.  
"Shut up Fuuma! Everyone just got the wrong idea of me and 002. And don't ever call him a big nose ever! He's sweet under his rough surface. I think I'm the only one who can see that." The thought of 002 made her smile in such a hard time. "And he'll be here to save me! I swear it!"  
"I can't believe people called you the world's strongest. You couldn't even get out of my grip when I took you."  
"You just caught me off guard is all!" Shouted 010.  
The Dolphin whized through the air, heading for Tokyo Tower. "We're almost theree." Anouced 008. 002 was lost in thought. What if she's hurt? What if he kills her? They finally arrived at Tokyo Tower. 010 was ready for the fight of her life as soon as they untie her. 002 looked out of the side window and saw 010. His heart filled with relief to see she was ok. While the Dolphin was still in midair he opened the door and flew out towards 010. At this moment he could care less about Fuuma. He just wanted to see 010 the most.  
"010!" Shouted 002. He ran to her and started to untie her. The others landed the Dolphin in a near by field. 001 transported them all to the top of the tower. The battle was about to begin.  
"So your Black Ghost?" yelled 004. Everyone was about to get their ultimate revenge on the person who ruined their lives. They got into battle positions and ganged up on Fuuma. 010 and 002 were still in the back, trying to free 010.  
"Damn what this stuff?" Asked 002 and soon as he got cut on the rope. He realized that it was barbwire and not rope and that it was cutting 010. "That bastard!" cursed 002. He ripped off the barbwire. He knew he had to do it carefully or it would cut 010 even more.  
"I'm so glad your here 002! Fuuma's a freak he's acting crazy as usual." said 010.  
"Don't worry we're gonna bring him down." He got 010 free and they joined in the fight. No punches have been thrown yet. It was as if Fuuma was waiting for 010 to enter the fight. And now that she was ready, he began. He shot energy blasts in ever direction. The energy moved like lighting and no one was able to dodge them. They all fell to the ground. All that was left was 010 and 002.  
"You going down Fuuma!" Warned 010. She ran towards him. Right before her deadly punch met his body she disappeared and reapeared behind, the same tactic she used when fighting 0010. But it didn't work. Fuuma shot around and nailed her point blank in the face. She almost flew off the side of the tower if she hadn't grabed a ledge. As usual this set 002 off. He darted right towards Fuuma and punched him, but wasn't strong enough. Not only was 002 getting on Fuuma's nerves, but he wasn't even a worthy opponent unlike his little sister. So Fuuma blew an extremely powerful energy blast at 002 sending him flying backwards. 010 ran to his side but 002 was already unconcious. Fuuma was hanging on 010's last nerves. This was it. The final battle between brother and sister had begun. 


	14. Love and the Final battle

The two were bouncing off each other from punches for hours. For some reason neither one of them could weaken their opponent. It was the most frustrating battle either one of them had to muster through. All of her comerades were down, no one was there to help. The only person she could depend on was herself and that's exactly was 010 did.  
"Why won't you die?" roared Fuuma in a monsterous voice. "I swear I'll kill you!!"  
"Just as you had done to our parents? I think not!" Screamed 010.  
Fuuma raced down tawards her, punching 010 hard and startling her. With 010 dazed and confused Fuuma attacked again with a powerful energy blast that put a whole right through 010's side. This is it she thought. I'm gonna die. Everything she remembered ran through her mind like a train. Her memories of home and her mother and father who only wanted the best for their children. And then the ones of her brother that stung her heart. Then the ones of 002. Those were her most precious memories. She didn't want 002 to change at all, even if she did die. Her most favorite memory of 002 came crashing in her face. The one that gave her confindence and made her smile, that letted her know that everything would be ok. "I'll protect you 010. When we defeat Black Ghost and we all go our seperate ways I'll take you with me, so you never have to see your brother again. I promise." She was to stand. She looked over at 002 as the blood poured down her leg.  
"010!" Shouted 002 at the sight of her blood. She smiled at him and motioned him to stay where he was.  
"Aww ain't that sweet." Fuuma cruely teased. "Too bad you'll all die. But look at the bright side. You can all stay close with each other in the after life."  
"Afraid not." Said 010. "You can kill me but you'll never touch them. Ever!" At that moment, 010's true hudden powers awoken. Her hair flew upwards as a golden glow took over her body. The wind started to change and the ground shook a bit. 010's hand yet again was taken over by flames but these were made of pure heat, no orange or red or yellow parts. Only the hot parts of a flame, the blue and the white. "Your the only one who will die." Fuuma was over taken by 010's awesome power. He could barely stnd from it. 002 watched in horror, knowing he was too hurt to do anything.  
"I won't die! I'm Black Ghost God dammit!" He tried to defend himself with his signature move, his energy blasts. But nothing was working with 010. All the other cyborgs woke up in time to witness Black Ghost's death and shifted to the side of the tower where 002 was at. They all watched silently as 010 took action.  
"Yes Fuuma I'm afraid you will die. Because you hurt me and mom and dad badly. And what goes around" she paused and the flames from her hand erupted and transformed into a firey dragon. The drago of flames shot right at Fuuma killing him instantly as soon as it met his body. "Comes around." It was done. The final battle between Kamui and Fuuma that has been raging on for years finally came to an end. The power left 010's body and everything returned to normal. She feel backwards from the loss of blood but was caught by 002.  
"You did well 010." He whispered in her ear. "Now just rest."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked 002 as her spoon feed 010.  
"Much better now." She smiled. Everything was going great now. No one had to battle and everyone started trusting 010 and 002 again. But the best part was when 002 and 010 confessed their love for each other. "It's been a few weeks. I think I can do things on my own now." She told 002 one night when the sun was setting. 002 had been taking care of her for the past three weeks since the final battle. They were both standing on a ledge next to the ocean looking up at the starry sky together. Everyone came out that night to see the fireworks which were being set off to celebrate a few things. One was 003 and 009's wedding that was just yesterday. They plan on going on their honey moon tomorrow. And the other was celebrating 002's and 010's first apartment they were sharing together which they were moving into tomorrow. Everyone was starting to go their seperate ways and probably wouldn't see each other for weeks. Except 003 and 009. And ofcourse, 002 and 010. They both smiled at that thought while they watched the beautiful colors of the fireworks explode in the sky. Finally, they were together, and happy. That was all that mattered and with that, they kissed each other under the moon and fire works.  
THE END 


End file.
